Practice makes Perfect
by SlashPrincessOfHell
Summary: Luna Tsukio, aged 15 and having been loyal to Team Rocket since he was adopted by them at age 6, hated Misaki Bannai, a childish girl aged 14 and raised by a Team Magma scientist and his kleptomaniac son. But if he hated her... Why did he like her idea of 'practicing' so much? Rated T for language, fluff and pure crack.


He snuck around the Magma Headquarters, trying to navigate carefully through the corridors and warp panels. Disguised as a Magma grunt but really an Admin of Team Rocket, he shouldn't be there. He had been part of a plan to take over the Hoenn region but he... Barely survived the insane admins of both Magma and Aqua. He had swore he'd never go anywhere near Team Magma or Aqua again.

But a certain young girl called Misaki Bannai changed that. Aged 14 and a grunt of Team Magma. And a hyper active annoyance. Even after their plan to take over the Hoenn region failed, she still bothered him, Luna Tsukio, aged 15 and a Team Rocket Admin. Nope, she didn't try to hand him into the police. Worse. She tried to smash his guard, she called him her friend.

Ridiculous. He didn't need friends. ...Well, that was what he thought before the whole Hoenn mess. Misaki was the one who prevented his arrest by the Hoenn police force.

But she was not his friend.

He was sure friends didn't steal their friend's partner pokemon.

Damn her kleptomanic technicolour freak of an adoptive brother.

He hated her, he hated the way she would erupt into annoying giggles whenever someone made a terrible pun. He hated the way her ruby eyes sparkled upon seeing him, as if seeing a long lost relative. He hated the way she'd have an adorable grin plastered to her face as she decided to 'tackle-hug' him. He hated the way despite how irritating she was, he couldn't really hate her...

Then he remembered her holding his beloved Umbreon hostage.

He could bloody damn well hate her.

He could not believe all the close calls he had. He had got lost, he had pissed off a grunt built like a professional athlete and he had ran into an admin- literally. He was just able to escape by adding a simple detail. He was new.

Well, now he seemed to be in the corridor where all of the grunts' rooms were. How would he find that thieving bitch?

Then a young grunt, probably not much older than him, walked by. Luna hesitated then approached them and tapped their arm. They jumped and turned around, breathing in relief.

"Oh, I thought you were an Aqua grunt for a sec." The grunt must have obviously been in a world of his own. Luna glanced around then back at the grunt.

"S...Sorry about that. Have you seen Misaki Bannai, sir?" The grunt looked at him with sudden suspicion, narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you looking for her?" Luna hesitated and focused his sight on his ground. He had an obvious excuse but didn't really want to say it. Oh well, he'll use it again.

"Misaki's my f-friend..." He received a deadpan look. It must have been even more deadpanny than his own.

"Yeah... Right. She's not your friend, is she? Considering you hesitated..." He wasn't expecting the sudden grin.

"I never knew 'Saki had a boyfriend." Luna blushed as red as the uniform he was wearing and got the hell away from the crazy grunt.

"S-Stupid imbecile..." He murmured as he navigated past the thousands of doors, face still burning. B-BOYFRIEND? Not even close! That child probably wouldn't have any concept of what romance is!

Luckily he didn't have to knock on each door. Last time they talked, before she stole his Umbreon, she said her room's door was different from everybody else's. He found a door that was definitely hers.

It was red and decorated with (surprisingly) good paintings of Skitty, Flareon, Vulpix, Houndour, Poochyena and Ditto. Her current team. Which was surprisingly weak considering how badly her older brother had defeated him using only his ditto. Then first thing the next morning another admin beated his pokemon to a pulp. Thank Arceus the Team Rocket vs Team Magma and Aqua thing was over.

He knocked on the door and waited. Well, he didn't wait long at all. The door swung open and as soon as her ruby eyes met his emerald eyes, that adorable grin came to her face and she tackled him.

"Luni! You came to see me?" He flushed, from anger, as he stared up at her and tried to shake her off, she held onto him with a death grip.

"You know what I'm here for!" The oblivious look she gave him would have been rather cute if he wasn't so angry at both her and himself.

"Because you missed me?" He glared at her. And for some reason instead of being terrified she glared back.

And of course all the passerbys mistook the glaring teens on the floor for two lovestruck teens in a passionate embrace staring into each other's eyes.

Until Luna turned the glare to them. Then they ran like Slakoth on fire.

He summoned the strength to push her off him and she pouted. The pout then quickly turned into a grin.

"Luni, you lost the glaring contest! You looked away~!"

"Shut up... You would have lost immediately if I was wearing my red contact lenses... And stop calling me that." He murmured. Then he pushed her into her room, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So Luna, what did you come visit me for?" Misaki asked, laid down on her bed and stretching out. That push was pretty rough... He frowned and sat down on the bed, looking around her room. A wardrobe, pokemon plushies, a desk, the bed and some random posters of young male gym leaders. Misaki never struck him as a typical teenage girl, fangirling over attractive males. He felt kind of jealous now... No he didn't. He didn't care who Misaki fangirled over.

"You know what Misaki." He held his hand out. "Give it to me." The puzzled look was both endearing and infuriating.

"Give what to you?"

"Umbreon, you lunatic!" For some reason, as soon as he said 'Lunatic' she burst into giggles.

"You just used your name to insult me!" He glared at her and the giggles stopped.

"Okay, okay, I'll give Umbre back. But..."

He raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"You got to do something with me after~!" He tried not to bang his head against the wall.

"Okay, just give her back!" She giggled and took the pokeball out of a drawer in her desk. She sat back on the bed and handed it to him, he pocketed it.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Misaki was in thought for about a minute when she grinned.

"I want to practice with you what Blaisie and Kitty Kat and Big Brother and Rara do!" It was time for Luna to be oblivious. He had only met each of the Magma admins once, the only exception being Misaki's older brother. He had never saw either of them together. Maybe it was some kind of battle combo or something?

She leaned in and he knew it wasn't 'some kind of battle combo'.

He wasn't expecting fireworks as she kissed him, slender arms wrapped around his neck. He slowly returned it, feeling his head spin as each second passed.

They slowly broke off, both their faces were flushed as he looked at her quizzically and she gave a grin, breathing heavily.

"N-No wonder the adults do it all the time, that was g-great! C-Can we maybe do it again soon?" She got her answer when he pinned her down and kissed her harder. She smiled and returned it.

Neither of them expected her older brother to walk in on their 'practicing'.

Luna ran out the entrance of the hideout and quickly sent out his Gyrados, looking behind him to see if the man set on murdering him was still after him. No one opened the door and he sighed in a mixture of relief and disappointment. Relief because Misaki's psychotic brother, Brandon or something, was no longer trying to kill him. Disappointment as he kind of enjoyed 'practicing' with Misaki...

He got on his Gyrados and looked around as he tried to remember which way he went.

"Luni!" He turned round then freaked out, catching the redhead in time.

"M-Misaki, are you c-crazy? J-Jumping out of the window like that! You could have..." She giggled and snuggled into him, prompting his frantic worry to melt away.

"I didn't though, you caught me. I had my Golbat anyway if you were too far." She kissed him on the cheek and he sighed.

"How did a crazy girl like you and a gangster like me become friends?" She smiled and looked at the Gyrados, petting its head. Surprisingly it rubbed against her hand. She laughed as Luna stared in surprise. Gyrados didn't bite her hand off, it actually liked her.

"So you're now friends with me? And after all the times you denied it!" He murmured under his breath with a slight blush on his face and she let out another adorable giggle. "So you gotta go now? Back to Kanto or away from big brother?" He tilted his head towards the building behind them and she grinned. "Yay you're staying!"

"For now." He muttered and she leaned in close, he kissed her and ran his hands through her short but thick red hair. She broke off and rested her forehead against his.

"Let's do a bit more practicing before you leave then. And hope brother doesn't notice this time!" He chuckled, a sound rare for him, and pulled her in close.

And they had to end their 'game' early due to Gyrados being pissed at being used to make out on.


End file.
